


Dragon

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, Dom/sub, Endearments, Identity Porn, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Young Malfoy has taken to going to a BDSM club, where he's met a new Dom he's enamoured of. Except he doesn't know who he is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/479725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> Written for the [2019 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas comment fest](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/10426.html?thread=21178#cmt21178) on DW.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Have you been bad?" the man asked, a dark smile curling his lips and sending a shiver down Draco's spine.

Draco licked his lips and nodded, knowing as he did so that the man wouldn't be satisfied without a verbal response. This wasn't the first time Draco had played with this particular Dom—Dragon, he was called, after the mask that always covered the upper portion of his face—and Draco was familiar enough by now to know what Dragon expected from his subs. Sure enough, the man made no acknowledgement of Draco's response, not until Draco finally managed to choke out, "Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dragon said, his mouth turned down into a moue of disappointment even as his eyes sparkled with pleasure. "Do you know what happens to bad boys?"

"I—they—" Dragon always managed to make Draco tongue-tied; something about his broad shoulders, rich voice, and casually commanding presence affected Draco more deeply than any other Dom he'd played with before. It was why he kept coming back again and again, even though he had no idea exactly _who_ was behind the gorgeous dragon mask.

"They get their arses beat," Dragon helpfully answered, his expression smug.

Draco swallowed heavily and he swayed slightly on his feet as he imagined it, the blooming pain and the sweet sigh of release. "Yeah," he breathed. "I need it."

Dragon's lips twitched, so lovely and full, lips that felt like heaven brushing against the red welts Dragon left on Draco's body. Draco shivered.

"All right then, boy, you know the drill. Trousers off and over my lap."

Dragon reclined back like a king on the leather sectional as he waited for Draco to follow his command. He was dressed casually in low-slung blue jeans, shirtless as always to show off his wide chest to best effect. His skin was fair and faintly freckled, his large muscles bisected with a number of scars and burns that Draco desperately wanted to lick. Maybe Dragon would let him, after, once Draco took his punishment like a good boy.

Draco slipped off his trousers, leaving his lower half entirely bare save for a pair of socks. He'd not worn any pants to the club—he never did—and though he felt a little ridiculous in a shirt and socks without anything else on, he knew better by now than to remove anything else unless Dragon explicitly told him to. Draco knew that Dragon enjoyed the fact that being partially exposed like this made Draco's stomach wriggle with embarrassment. 

Truth be told, Draco liked it too.

Cheeks burning, he crawled onto the sofa and draped himself across Dragon's muscular thighs, bracing his elbows against the cushions. Dragon's callused hands caressed Draco's bare bum, and Draco arched back into the press like an eager Kneazle, desperate to be stroked. Fingers rasped against Draco's cheeks, teasing along his cleft and petting at his arsehole. Draco's rim fluttered and clenched, and he bit back a gasp at the pleasurable sensation. Maybe Dragon would fuck him today after the spanking, thrust his thick cock into Draco's cherry-red arse. Salazar, but Draco wanted that, but he knew he hadn't yet earned the right to ask for things, not until he paid for being bad.

"How does twenty sound, hmm." It wasn't a question.

"However many you think I need, sir."

Draco could hear the smile in Dragon's voice as he purred, "That's right, boy. I'm glad you're trying to be good. Now go ahead and count for me."

He'd barely even finished speaking before the first blow landed, his open palm slapping across Draco's right arse cheek with a toe-curling _smack_. Draco shuddered and gasped out, "One," barely having a moment to catch his breath before he was hit again, and again.

He was crying by the time he sobbed out, "Twenty," his arse on fire and his body flooded with endorphins. Dragon was there, gathering Draco into his arms and making soothing sounds as he peppered Draco's wet cheeks with kisses and told him how lovely and perfect and _good_ he was, how beautifully Draco had taken his spanking. 

"I think you deserve a reward, sweetheart," Dragon rumbled against Draco's ear. "What would you like."

Draco wrapped his arms around Dragon's neck and wriggled in his lap, mewling at the pleasure/pain sensation of Dragon's denim-covered cock rubbing against his sensitive skin. 

"Will you fuck me?" Draco asked, knowing Dragon wouldn't give it to him unless he explicitly asked. 

Dragon smiled, a soft, indulgent thing that made Draco's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
